


Ways To Go

by VeeLilu



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Gen, I'll add tags for topics that will be covered, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28828815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeeLilu/pseuds/VeeLilu
Summary: Moving to Bonesborough was supposed to be a new beginning to Luz, following her mother's marriage to Eda. And though it's a new beginning, there's simply the question of whether or not it'll be a good one. In her last two years of high school, she has to find herself while navigating friends, love and learning that even those with the picturesque fronts have more to them beneath the surface.Because there's more behind the white picket fence.
Relationships: Alador Blight/Odalia Blight, Amity Blight & Boscha & Skara, Amity Blight & Lilith Clawthorne, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Willow Park, Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne/Camila Noceda, Edric Blight/Jerbo, Emira Blight/Viney, Lilith Clawthorne/Original Character(s), Luz Noceda & Willow Park & Gus Porter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 50





	Ways To Go

**Author's Note:**

> This is first fic I've written in a couple years now, so I'm excited but nervous to be writing again. And this is my first Owl House AU that I've created, so I'm eager to see how it goes.

Luz leaned against the wall outside of the vice principal's office, typing out a quick text to let her mothers know that she made it to school safely and was waiting to talk to her aunt. As she sent it, the sound of heels clicking on laminate floors told her that someone was approaching and she looked up in time to see Lilith. A small smile curled her lips and she greeted, "Hey, Aunt Lily." 

"Good morning," Lilith responded, a bemused smile on her lips. "You look a bit anxious. You feeling ok?"

"First day at a new school, so just a little jittery," Luz answered with a laugh. She followed Lilith into the office and sat down in the chair closest to the door. 

Setting down her coffee cup, Lilith sat down in her own chair and pulled out her laptop for work. "That's normal. I think you'll find Hexside to be a good place for you though. I asked Willow Park to show you around today. If you have any questions, feel free to ask away. She should be here any minute." She took a sip of her coffee and set it down, fingers lacing together as she peered curiously at her niece. “You’re going to be fine. Willow is incredibly nice and knows the school quite well. Plus, she gets along with nearly everyone. I don’t think you’ll have any trouble finding a group of friends.” 

Luz looked apprehensive but said nothing, simply nodding. Her attention snapped to the door when there was a knock and her gaze fell on a rather cheerful looking girl- her rounded cheeks were dimpled and she had a kind smile that reached her eyes under the round glasses she wore. 

"Hi, Mrs. Clawthorne. Sorry if I'm late- I got held up at the stop light." She turned her attention to Luz and held out a hand, chiming, "You must be Luz! It's nice to meet you. I'm Willow- I'll show you around to your classes and introduce you to people. I'm part of the student council." 

Reaching out to shake Willow's hand, Luz blinked at how strong the grip was. "Wow, you've got a heck of a grip, don't you?"

"My dads always say a strong handshake makes a good impression," she laughed. Looking back at Lilith, Willow questioned, “Do you need me to bring her back here after the final bell rings, Mrs. Clawthorne?” 

Lilith shook her head. “I don’t think so, unless Luz requests.” She cast one more smile at the pair before she waved them on with her hand. “Better get going so you can show her to her first class and get to know each other a bit. Have a good day, both of you." 

As they walked out, Willow asked, "What's your first class?"

"Uhhh…" Luz paused and dug in the front pocket of her binder, pulling out a piece of paper. She held it up to read it, giving enough space for Willow to take a look as well. "Looks like State History."

"With Mr. Frewin," Willow finished. "I know exactly where that is, c'mon!" As they walked, Luz could only observe as Willow greeted several other students. "So, when did you move to the area?" Willow questioned, looking at Luz curiously. 

"Oh, uh, about two months ago," Luz answered, lighting up as she was spoken to. "My mom and  _ mami _ decided a new school might be a good fit for me." She smiled anxiously, explaining, "And Aunt Lily thought Hexside would be perfect. We actually lived in the next county.” 

Willow nodded and smiled. “Mrs. Clawthorne seems pretty cool. I bet it’s nice having her as an aunt.” 

Luz laughed, “Yeah, she’s cool. Her and mom butt heads occasionally but it’s pretty funny, actually. Her wife is really cool too.” 

“Oh, the chem teacher? Yeah, the other Mrs. Clawthorne is cool too. She’s Boscha’s favorite teacher.” They finally turned, walking into a classroom. Willow approached the man at the front of the room; his head was balding but what hair he did have was a dark auburn and his eyes were a deep blue. “Hi, Mr. Frewin.” 

“Hello, Willow,” he greeted calmly. He set his phone aside and smiled, looking up. “Ah, a new student?” 

“Yep! This is Luz- Vice Principal Clawthorne’s niece. I’m showing her to her different classes and introducing her to all of her teachers as well as some students to give her a head start on feeling more comfortable here at Hexside.” 

Frewin reached out and shook Luz’s hand, giving her a smile. “Hello, Luz. I’m Mr. Frewin. I’ll be your state history teacher this semester.” 

Luz smiled, shaking his hand in return. “Nice to meet you.” 

Willow handed Luz her phone. “Here. Gimme your number and I’ll shoot you a message so you can text me if you need me.” With that done, Willow left and Luz sat down for her first class. Honestly, the first three periods were uneventful and her second and third periods were with Willow. “Ok, so your fourth period...is theater with Miss Houff. Oh! You’ll be in class with Gus!” 

“Gus?” 

“He’s one of my friends- he’s actually fifteen but he’s in junior year. Really smart but super sweet too,” Willow said reassuringly. 

“ _ Bambi! _ ” 

Willow’s cheeks went slightly pink and she rounded with Luz in tow. Near the canteen was a pair of girls- one with two-tone brown hair and a girl with pink hair. Most of the frustration in her expression disappeared but she still huffed, “I thought we all agreed not to use those nicknames in school.” 

The girl with pink hair grinned- her eyes were grey with an almost purple tint to them, an aquiline nose almost bringing all her features together in an unconventional sort of beauty. “Who’s your friend?” she asked. 

“Guys, this is Luz. Luz, this is Amity. And the Amazon with the pink hair is Boscha,” Willow introduced. 

Luz turned her attention to Amity as Willow and Boscha started to chat. Amity was, in Luz’s opinion, remarkably pretty. Large, golden eyes and brown hair that went down to her shoulders. “Uh, you guys are friends?” 

Amity nodded, smirking slightly as she caught snippets of Boscha and Willow playfully bickering. “Yeah, we’re all friends. Boscha has a tendency to playfully jab people if she likes them. You’ll get used to it the more you get to know her.” She extended a hand to Luz- her nails were perfectly manicured and painted a shiny black. As Luz took her hand, she noted that her skin was remarkably warm. “Amity Blight. It’s nice to meet you, Luz.” 

“Luz Noceda- nice to meet you too,” she responded, a warm smile curling her lips. The minute bell rang and Willow groaned in exasperation, “Ok, we’ll meet up with you guys at lunch. We have to get to class and I know that  _ you _ need to get halfway across the school, Bosch.” 

“Oh, it’s ok, I can run and no one will stop me,” Boscha retorted. She gave a mock salute before turning and booking it in the other direction. 

Shaking her head, Amity cast another smile at Luz. “See you later, Luz.” 

As they rushed towards the theater, Luz chuckled, “You have some interesting friends.” 

“Boscha is something else but you’ll get used to her eventually,” Willow sighed. They narrowly made it through the door when the final bell rang. Miss Houff gave them a look but motioned them closer. “Sorry, Miss Houff. I’m trying to show Luz around to all her classes.” 

“That’s all right, Willow. Welcome to theater, Luz. I’m Miss Houff,” she stated. The woman motioned to the seats and started in on covering the syllabus. As soon as she was done, she had the class do team-building activities. 

Willow dragged Luz over to a slightly shorter, slim boy and sat down with a smile. “Hey, Gus!” 

“Hey, Willow. Hi, Luz!” he chimed. He grinned, “Gus Porter. Nice to meet you!” 

“Hi!” Luz greeted. “How long have you been doing theater?” 

“For a while,” Gus laughed. “As soon as I entered high school, actually. So for two years so far. I’m a wiz with makeup and costumes.” He added, “I also play DnD.” 

At that, Luz lit up. “You play DnD?! I’ve only done a few games on discord but I’ve love to find a group to play with. I’d love to try DMing sometime. I have some ideas I’ve cobbled together…” she said as she watched Gus’ eyes light up. “Do you have a group?”

“Well, so far, it’s really just been me and Willow...I’ve been curious about asking Boscha, Amity and Skara if they’d want to give it a shot but they seem…”

“Preppy?” Luz prompted. 

“Kind of,” Gus murmured slowly. “Granted, I just got into DnD at the end of last year, so like. I’ve only run a couple one-shots. But I think I could come up with something bigger if I get more players.” 

“Amity likes nerdy stuff,” Willow pointed out. “She just doesn’t talk about it very much. I think she never really got much chance because she worried the twins would make fun of her.” 

A small pause before Luz asked slowly, “Twins…?” 

“Amity has older twin siblings. Emira and Edric- they graduated last year and they’re freshmen at college now,” her guide explained. Willow got her phone out and pulled up her Instagram, going to a profile and bringing up one of the images. Showing it to Luz, the girl got a good look at Amity standing between two taller people with their hair dyed hunter green. They looked like Amity but had slightly slimmer faces while Amity’s had an almost welcoming childish softness to it. Luz found her eyes wandering back to Amity until Willow drew her phone back. “They were big pranksters and they would tease Amity a lot. I think they care about her but they liked teasing her.” 

“Well, isn’t that what siblings do?” Luz asked. 

Gus and Willow looked at each other before they shrugged. “Guess so. We’re both only kids,” the boy responded. 

“So am I,” Luz noted. “But my mom is the younger sister. And she likes to prank Aunt Lily.” She nearly startled when the bell rang and she got to her feet with Willow and Gus. She followed as they started walking towards the cafeteria. Luz paused when she heard rushed footsteps and turned to see a tall woman with wild red hair heading her way. “Aunt Ember! Hey!” 

“Hey, kiddo!” She gathered the girl for a hug, ignoring the odd looks from other students. “How’s my favorite niece?” 

“Aren’t I your only niece?” Luz asked curiously. 

Ember snorted, light grey eyes closing behind her glasses. “Details.” Her manicured fingers ruffled Luz’s hair, a smile curling her red lips. “Liking Hexside?”

“So far? Yeah. I’m meeting people and I like my classes so far.” She grinned. “Too bad I won’t be in your class. I bet that’d be fun.” 

“Anytime you have a free period, feel free to drop by. Something will probably be on fire. Maybe a desk, maybe my arm or, perhaps the most boring option, a Bunsen burner.” She laughed and patted Luz’s shoulder. “Ok,  _ Lucecita _ , go eat lunch. I’ll see you around.” She glanced at Willow and Gus, waving and smiling as she started to walk off. 

Luz headed into the lunch room with Gus and Willow, smiling at them both. “So...maybe we could try to get a DnD group together so we can play? That’d be fun.” 

Gus was positively beaming. “Yeah!”

“Hey! Guys!” 

Their attention was grabbed by a girl with pinkish-grey hair on top and black underneath pulled into a ponytail. She was beaming from ear to ear and waving them over. As soon as they were in reach, she stuck out her hand to Luz and chimed, “I’m Skara! I’m friends with everyone!” 

Luz shook her hand and laughed. “Friends with everyone? Wow, you’re ambitious.” 

“Yep!” She motioned to the other seats and sat on the other side of Boscha. In the middle of the table, there were two boxes of pizza. “Boscha’s dad brought us pizza for lunch.” 

Boscha was already opening one of the boxes and grabbed a couple pieces for herself. “Dig in, you guys. Before I have an entire pizza to myself,” she laughed. As the others sat, she glanced at Luz and asked, “So, how do you feel about the little ragtag group we’ve got?” 

“Well, all of you seem really cool,” Luz admitted. “I never really got this kind of...introduction at my old schools. So this was...nice.” 

Amity reached over, gently tugging on one of Boscha’s bangs. “Boscha likes to think she’s the leader. But don’t be afraid to tell her what’s what.” 

“Aw, c’mon, Ami…” Boscha huffed. To Luz, she muttered, “I’m captain of the rugby team. It’s kind of the big sport here. So, I’m...used to leadership.” She offered a grin and shoved the other box of pizza to the other three. “Eat up. Before I do.” 

Willow rolled her eyes and grabbed a piece of pizza, taking a bite before she noted, “You should get some while you can. I’ve seen Boscha demolish two pizzas by herself.” 

“You have not!” Boscha challenged. Her cheeks had flushed. 

“Bosch. Yes, I have. I’ve known you for ten years,” Willow snickered. She laughed when Boscha reached over to try and smack at her, leaning well out of the way. “Missed me.” 

Clearly taking the high road, Boscha stuck out her tongue and settled back into her own seat. Beside her, Amity was laughing. Her laughter only increased when Boscha backhanded her shoulder weakly. “Both of you suck,” the pink-haired girl stated. 

“But we  _ loooooove _ you,” Amity and Willow chimed in unison. They giggled as Boscha huffed and settled in her seat, arms crossed over her chest. Skara was giggling too and she bent her head to rest it on Boscha’s shoulder, causing Boscha to roll her eyes but there was definitely a smile starting to form on her face. 

Luz felt an odd lurch in her chest at the scene- she’d never really had friends close enough for that kind of interaction. “You guys are so close, it’s so sweet!” 

Boscha huffed as Willow and Amity’s giggles settled. Willow turned to Luz and explained, “We’ve all known each other since we were six or seven. So we’re all pretty close. Boscha moved here when we were seven.” 

“Oh, where did you move from?” Luz asked curiously. 

A proud smile burst from her face and Boscha replied, “Moscow!”

“ _ Russia?! _ ” 

“Yep!” Boscha thumped her chest. “Spent the first six years of my life in Moscow. I go back every summer to visit Babushka and all my cousins.” She added, “My mom went here when she was my age though. And she knew Amity’s mom. Which is why we moved here after we left Russia.” 

“Dang, so, is this one of those places where everyone knows everyone else?”

Gus hummed thoughtfully. “Well, kind of? I think most of us have parents who knew each other back in high school or something. So it isn’t weird for any of us to be friends or whatever.” He shrugged. “Well, there’s only two minutes left of lunch. I’m gonna run across the hall and hit the library really fast. I have to print something off.” He got to his feet and waved before heading to the door and walking out after a brief exchange with the teacher standing nearby. 

The rest of Luz’s day flew by. She had the last four periods with Willow and Amity, even having another class with Gus and one with Boscha. But by the end of the day, Luz felt energized- she felt like she had the potential to make real friends and all of her classes were taught by seemingly nice teachers. As she walked out one of the many exits, she paused when she saw her Aunt Lilith and Aunt Ember standing close together and chatting as they watched students either get on buses, head to their cars or start walking home. Luz headed over, catching Ember’s attention first. “ _ Lucecita _ ! How did the rest of your classes go?” she asked. 

“Do you like Hexside?” Lilith added. 

Luz laughed, rubbing the back of her neck. “The rest of my classes were great. I think I might be making friends already. And I love Hexside so far, Aunt Lily.” She paused to wave as Gus ran by, heading to a nearby bus. “I feel...hopeful.” 

Ember and Lilith looked at one another before smiling at Luz. “We’re glad. Who have you started to make friends with?” 

“Willow, obviously. Gus Porter-” 

“Good kid,” Ember interjected. 

“Skara Maina-”

“Social butterfly but a good kid also,” Lilith agreed. 

“Boscha Volkov-” 

“One of my best students. Kind of wild and aggressive though,” Ember laughed. 

“Explains why you like her,” her wife noted. 

“And, uh...Amity Blight,” Luz finished. “I’m sure I’ll meet more people and broaden my circle of friends the longer I’m here.” She chuckled, “Amity seems kind of mysterious at first. But I saw an Azura charm on her bag. Maybe she’ll want to chat about the series.” 

“Maybe- guess you’ll just have to try and find out,” Lilith said gently. A quiet groan left her as she heard a loud rumbling getting closer. “Sounds like Edalyn is here to pick you up.” Sure enough, an old pickup truck pulled up. The robin’s egg blue of the paint was starting to chip and rust wherever there was damage and the wheels were missing the hubcaps. Eda grinned and leaned across the seat to unlock the door. “Heya, Lily! Wildfire! Did Luz cause any mayhem today?”

“No, Edalyn, she was perfectly well-behaved,” Lilith retorted, crossing her arms over her chest. 

Even as the chihuahua-corgi mix poked its head up to look out the window, Eda shrugged and laughed, “Ah well. There’s always tomorrow. C’mon, kiddo, your ma is gonna pick up some tortas on the way home from work so we’ve only got a couple hours to raid the snack stash.” 

Heading over to the truck and gently shooing the dog back, Luz hopped in and settled, smiling at her aunts. “See you tomorrow!” 

“Bye, Luz! Bye, Eda!” Ember chimed. 

“See you tomorrow,” Lilith added.


End file.
